Alien Attack REVISED!
by Megazord Master
Summary: When Andros is killed, how will the Power Rangers survive a lethal Alien Invasion? Complete for the forseeable future


Alien Attack

By Weihan Liang. Disclaimer – Power Rangers Is NOT mine. If it were, it would be filmed in Australia. It belongs to Saban/Disney. Don't sue, cause I have no money. Aliens and the Xenomorphs belong to 20th Century Fox and H.R. Giger. Read and Review. Even if you don't I'll keep posting new chapters! All OC's and their powers/Zords/weapons belong to me. Basically, all non-canon stuff. If you see your name in here, please  don't kill me.

"Adam! Get down!"

The words shouted by Tommy Oliver, the White Ranger, at his friend Adam Park, Black Ranger, as a laser blast nearly deep–fried him. It was the Countdown To Destruction, and all hope seemed lost. The Astro Rangers were battling in the streets, Ex – Rangers fighting alongside them. In what he later thought was a bad move, himself and the other Rangers with active powers had morphed in front of the stunned public. But even the armour, weapons and stamina were not enough. Currently, they were almost being fried by Quantrons, the mindless foot – soldiers of Astronema. Adam plowed through the remaining Quantrons to his best friend's side. Near them, Justin Stewart, the Blue Turbo Ranger was blasting everything in his path with his Hand Blasters, while The Pink Zeo Ranger, Katherine Hillard defended a group of civilians with her Zeo Shield. 

"You Okay, man?" Tommy asked, slicing Saba through the air. He was currently in his White Tiger form, his Dragon and Red Zeo powers exhausted. He pivoted on his left foot, running his blade through two Quantrons at once.

"I...guess, but we... can't keep this up forever." Adam panted, as his Dino powers gave out on him. Cursing, Adam brought out another coin and morphed.

"Ninjetti! Frog!"

Adam was then covered in the armour of the Black Ninjetti Ranger. Withdrawing his Blade Blaster, he cut a swathe through the enemy ranks.

"Everything that we do isn't working. We have to – oh man, look!" Tommy shouted, but was cut short as the Dark Fortress descended.

The next day, Astronema had rounded up everyone still fighting to hear her ultimatum. They had no choice; all of the Rangers had been forcibly demorphed. She materialised on top of a building with her servant, Ecliptor. Unbeknownst to either, the Red Astro Ranger had teleported inside the Fortress and had reluctantly shattered his mentor Zordon's warp tube. A wave of golden light blasted through the air, turning the Quantrons, Ecliptor and other henchmen to dust. Astronema dropped to the ground in a dead faint, and there was silence.

Halfway across the world, a group of seven friends arrived at an exclusive Australian school. They looked like ordinary students, but they held a grave secret. Six of them were Crystal Rangers, the other the Leader of the Ultra Rangers. They were the sworn defenders of Sydney from the forces of Xonix. Weihan, the leader, was dressed in an orange shirt underneath the uniform. He looked over his fellow Rangers-in-arms, the strong minded Ivory Ranger – Elizabeth Martin, the bold and brash Onyx Ranger – Rebecca Wheeler, the loud and sometimes obnoxious Emerald Ranger – Emma Chow, the slightly ditzy Garnet Ranger – Phoebe Taylor, the street-wise Sapphire Ranger – Jorja Cameron, the rough and ready Ruby Ranger – Tara Lill and the deadly Topaz Ranger – Dafne Martinez.  As they stepped through the gates, they saw a golden light, rushing towards them.

"Yo, Liz, what's that?"

"Um, I don't know, Weihan, it could be a…gas explosion or something."

"'f it was, we'd be shit on toast"

"Ha ha, Bec, I don't think so. Hey, Tara, think it might be Xonix?"

"Doubt it."

Then, the mystery light was upon them. It filled them with knowledge, power, strength and love. Then, it was gone – replaced by a chilling shriek.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Xonix's howl of pure terror rang in their ears for days.

In Angel Grove, the Astro's and the others were receiving a lot of unwanted attention. Especially Zhane, the Silver Ranger, and Karone, formerly Astronema. They finally boarded the Astro Megaship, and was about to take off, when current Red Morphin Ranger, Jason Scott spoke up.

"Uh, guys. I know that we're going in space for the good of the universe, but what about the Ultra's? We can't leave them. Or the Crystal's for that matter"

"Why not, Jase, I mean, it's not likely that they're gonna get...swamped. Oh man." Adam said slowly as realization dawned.

"Yeah they are. I mean they CAN look after themselves. On Earth. Just not with the press" Zhane agreed.

Kimberley Hart-Desantos started babbling incoherently, still in shock from the recovery of her Morphin Powers.

"Well, it's not if they can't look after themselves. I mean, God! They're just kids!"

"Watch who you're calling kid, Kim." Blue Turbo said.

"Sorry, Justin. But...but...they can't defend themselves! Oh God! If they get...get...you know, their parents will crucify us! They're not even experienced, no offence Justin, but... what will we..."

"Hey Kim, You're babbling again." Tommy sighed.

"Sorry. Ah, we should pick 'em up."

"Course set?"

"Yes, Andros."

"Co-ordinates Locked?"

"Yeah."

Andros opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. His skin started crawling, beads of sweat running down his face. His eyes widened and his throat went dry. He stared out the screen, looking at a massive ship slowly inching towards Earth. He abandoned all protocol and slammed his hand down on the thrusters, where Jason's hand was. For his part, Jason swiped his hand away just in time. Zhane and Karone joined him, looking out at the ship, their faces a mask of horror and fear. Andros managed to stutter three words out, before he fainted in sheer fright.

"It's...an...invasion."

After an hour, the rangers managed to revive Andros. He found himself defending a barrage of questions. Mostly to do with the sight that he had seen outside the screen. Andros finally raised his arms out for quiet. As the din calmed down, Andros swallowed hard, knowing that they would not accept his explanation.

"Ok, what I can tell you is that that ship" he pointed to the ship just disappearing from eyesight, "is from the galactic planet of Lava Venture. It is number 426 in its chain of 469 planets. Its inhabitants are an advanced race of bugs. They are called the Xenomorphs."

At that moment, a number of queries reached his ears. When they had all quietened, Tommy looked at Andros and in a disbelieving tone, spoke.

"But...but that's impossible! The Xenomorphs are fake! Haven't you seen the Alien quartet? There is no way in-"

"Tommy," Zhane interrupted. "The Xenos are real. They come from the real planet of LV-426. They look the same, feed the same...hell, they capture and breed the same! They are as real as you and me. If what Andros said is true, about the invasion, we have to find out where the hell they are about to set up shop in! Get the Ultras and Crystals up here, then we'll formulate a plan of attack."

"Ok. Sorry I lost it there."

"No problem."

Near the doors of a private school in Sydney, eight students were climbing to their feet, after being slammed by the wave.

"Oh God," Weihan started "are we dead yet?"

"Ugh. Don't think so." Liz groaned.

"Hey, leader man," Phoebe said "What the hell was that?"

"Don't call him Leader Man." Bec argued. "And no, I don't know either."

They pulled themselves off the ground, and found four of their friends staring at them. The eight power teens were busy fending off questions from their friends. They were classmates and a teacher that had accidentally discovered their identities, but kept a secret.

"What's up with you guys?" Lee Ryken asked.

"What happened?" Victor Chung inquired.

"You guys hurt?" asked Olivia Vojnovic.

"What was with that light?" Lisa Saunders questioned.

Weihan stepped up, and held out both his hands to motion for silence. He opened his mouth to speak, but a voice on his wrist com-link caught their attentions.

"Weihan, teleport up to the Megaship immediately. Bring both teams and friends up too. Carlos out."

As one, all his friends turned to look at him. Weihan sighed and asked his friends to gather around him. They did, and their view flashed orange. After their eyes had cleared and introductions were made, the twenty three new arrivals sat down on chairs and listened to what Andros had to tell them.

"Alright," he began. "Now that we're all here, I think we should asses the problem with the bugs. Sensors indicate that the Boneship is headed towards the Sydney CBD. Now, wait, before you go psycho, we have to determine the best attack on them. If the lasers don't work, then we might have to morph and take them out by hand."

At that note, all the occupants of the Megaship began to look nervously at each other. Finally, Alex Burns, the Green/Black Ultra Ranger raised his hand and cleared his throat.

"Um, that's all good, but what if these things start abducting people? I mean-"

"I know what you all are thinking. What about the cocoons and the chestbursters. There's no other way for us to know who they'll take," Adam stated. "We'll just have to be extra careful."

"Well," Weihan inquired "what if we split up into teams? You know, each team guarding a particular spot, or even an entire continent."

This idea seemed to sit well with the rangers, until Zack noticed something important. He noticed that some of the former rangers had no powers. They were about to discuss the problem further, when the ship was struck with an unknown blast of energy. All at once, the Megaship's power began to fade, and it began to crash to Earth in a downward spiral. Everyone panicked and started working at the consoles, trying hard to bring backup power to the ship. But it was to no use, because they were knocked unconscious when the Megaship crashed into Weihan's school. Weihan was the first one to recover. He looked at the bodies and then out the viewing screen. What he saw was utter devastation.

Fires littered his once majestic school, bodies littered near and around the crash site. He heard a soft groan behind him and turned around. He saw Tommy trying to get to his feet. Once Weihan had helped him, they started to revive everyone. They looked around the school for any signs of survivors, but only found bodies and signs of a struggle. Upon further inspection, Weihan saw that there was an odd discoloration on one of the floors, and some of the tiles next to it had been eaten away. After a thorough search, all the rangers regrouped at the site of the entrance. They all stood and looked at each other in shock. It was then that they noticed Andros was missing. A search started, but was stopped by the silent sounds of someone retching.  Ashley had found Andros, but it wasn't a pretty sight. Both of his legs and his right arm had been ripped off, the wounds already healed. That wasn't the sight that sent all of the Rangers into dry heaves. Not the fact that the limbs were lying a few metres away, nor the fact that there was a large pool of blood underneath the Red Ranger.

It was the sight of a horseshoe crab-like creature on the face. There was no notion of how long it had been there and if it was already dead or not. Weihan felt everybody's eyes boring into his back. He suddenly felt the weight of his decision pressing down on him. If he killed him, the Space Rangers would look at him as a murderer. If he didn't kill him, the Rangers could very well be destroyed from the inside out. He closed his eyes, and with a deep breath made his decision.

He gulped, silently morphed and drew out his Ultra Blaster, but a hand stopped him. He turned and looked into Olivia's green eyes.

"Wei, take his powers from him. Then…do what you have to do."

The Silver Ultra Ranger, Rachelle Cole, noticed this and bent down next to Andros. Removing his wrist morpher from his wrist, she nodded gravely, speaking two words.

"Do it."

Acknowledging the comment, Weihan muttered a quick prayer and shot Andros between his eyes. The facehugger imploded, causing its acidic fluids to eat into the former Red Ranger. Behind him, he heard the stifled sob of Ashley and Karone. He shut off his blaster, then pulled out his Raptor Sabre. Muttering a quick prayer, he plunged the blade deep into the torso of Andros, trying to block out the shocked cries of everyone but his teammates. They knew he took his duty very seriously. They looked on at the supposed mutilation with empty eyes, but heavy hearts. They saw him pull out the blade – now coated thickly with Andros' blood – and drop it on the ground. He demorphed and swallowed hard, before facing the group.

Weihan looked at the Rangers solemnly. The only absences were the Astro Rangers and Karone, still grieving the loss of Andros. From the original team – Jason, Trini and Zack. Ninja – Kim, Aisha and Billy. Zeo – Rocky, Tanya, Tommy, Kat and Adam. Turbo – Justin. Ultra – Himself, Alex, Rachelle, the Purple Carnotaur Ranger Eliza Maddock, the Super Ultra Sarah Patterson, the Green Dilophosaur Ranger Sarah John, the White Allosaur Ranger William Hoyle, the Blue Triceratops Ranger Linda Capolupo, the Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger Paris Nielson, the Pink Pterodactyl Ranger Heather Collins, the Yellow Sabre-Toothed Tiger Ranger Aimee Dawson and the Brown Iguanodon Ranger Rebecca Riley-Ward. Lastly, the Crystal Team – Bec, Liz, Emma, Jorja, Phoebe, Dafne and Tara. Currently, they were in the undamaged hold of the Astro Megaship, gathered around a small holographic projector. Jason looked to Weihan and began to speak.

"Well, here's what we know. About three hours ago, the Xenomorph army entered the solar system. They approached the Earth at Hyperrush 9, which brought them here…to Earth. Since Andros has…uh…perished in the first attack, we have to rally the people of the world. Any suggestions?"

Tommy rested his head on his wrist, concentrating hard. Around him, the leaders of the various teams were in deep thought, except Weihan, who was discussing something with ALL of his team mates. Finally, Weihan turned around and drew in a deep breath,

"We've been conferring and have thought of something. We have practically NO interstellar travel anymore, and I doubt any of the Zords have interspace capabilities…well…with the exception of our Ultra Zords and the Crystal Dino and Thunder Zords."

Billy interrupted Weihan's talk, his tone surprisingly serious and grave, but with a thread of hope and excitement.

"Wait! All of the Megazords are space-worthy! Not many of the ground Zords are, but the flying ones should have an advantage." His voice dropped a notch, brow creasing with worry. "But then that means our space Zords are few and far between. The Pteradactyl, Firebird, Crane, Falcon and Phoenix Zords aren't meant for heavy duty assaults, but the Super Zeozords, Pyramidas, and the Mega Winger…if we can repair it…should be enough to repel their airborne force. We'll need heavy ground forces. Weihan, can you try to set up outposts in the CBD?"

Weihan sighed and nodded.

"Good. Now, we'll need forces in every country and continent – even the North and South Poles. We can't leave anything to chance. When the Space team composes itself, we'll make plans."

Liz nodded gravely as she took in the faces of Angel Grove's heroes. Her voice betrayed her nervousness.

"All we can do is wait."

A few hours later, the Astro Rangers had returned – each sporting red and puffy eyes. The worst of them were Zhane and Karone, who had known Andros the longest, as well as Ashley, who had been pursuing a romantic relationship with Andros. Seeing them all settle down into a row of seats, TJ nodded to the leaders – Tommy, Weihan and Jason. Tommy took in a deep breath before addressing the assembled Rangers.

"The last couple of hours have been trying for all of us. Half of the Sydney CBD lies in ruins and we have suffered our first casualty of the war. Billy Cranston, the first Blue Ranger, has thought of a strategy to defend the World from further incursions. Billy, you have the floor."

Billy nodded and stood up, rolling his shoulders to quell his nervousness.

"For all of you who don't know me, my name is William "Billy" Cranston. I have speculated that a formidable force of fighting and flying mechas, along with ground infantry will quash the remnants of the extra-terrestrial incursion."

Blank faces looked out at him as he finished his speech. Billy rolled his eyes and spoke again, this time with a hint of humour and sarcasm in his speech.

"I said that we can use our Powers and Zords to stop the Xenomorphs. You know, the Aliens. Any thoughts?"

Tommy stood up, his eyes bloodshot and red-rimmed. His speech held a note of weariness in it.

"Well, what I propose is to split up in teams. Morphin – North America, Ninjetti – South America, Zeo – Africa, Turbo – Europe, Space – Asia, Ultra and Crystal Teams – Australia and New Zealand. Use blasters only, if your swords can shoot lasers, shoot the bastards. No bladed weapons unless you can dodge the acid. Space team, Galaxy Gliders can be used. Ultras, use whatever you have in your arsenal. Anyone free can cover both Poles. We're fighting for the whole World here guys. Let's do it."


End file.
